Rumbling Hearts
Rumbling Hearts is a story that depicts what would have happened if Merall and Theran had quit the Farside team after arriving in Rhagard. Story Theran and Merall moved away from Balfe Nui. There had been many a tear as they bid farewell to their friends and teammates. They had clanked fists with Range and the others before indulged in a few final jokes, leaving the great city of Rhagard in the capable hands of its protectors. The Farside Toa were a full team now, consisting of defenders who were untainted by the demands of a warrior’s life as they were. There was peace once more. The air breathed most sweetly as the two Toa made their way over the hill, looking back at the city. Without so much as a parting tear, they turned their back on the old settlement and carried on walking. The fortress dulled to distance behind them. “I know I’m going to miss it back there,” murmured Theran, more to comfort himself than to comfort his companion. “But we need to move on. We can’t live that life anymore. Not if we want to settle down.” “It’s for the best,” nodded Merall. “We need our space. To find who we are and figure this out.” The Toa of Fire hung his head low. Ever since Lanudos had uncovered the mystery of their origins, the team had been shaken. As though they had lost their grip on the world in the confusion and strife. Merall was right. They certainly needed to escape from it all. But Theran was departing the village for a very different reason. While the village was a perfectly adequate base of operations that suited his needs perfectly, he did not feel truly at home there. “It will be okay, Theran,” said Merall with an affectionate smile. “So long as we have our special unity.” There was a devilish look on her face as she drew closer to the Toa of Fire, her smile could have melted Tren Krom himself into a flustered puddle of slime. Theran’s eyes widened as his fellow Toa edged closer. He watched as she picked her way through the wild grass. Her body was flawless. He found it impossible to keep his eyes off of her. He was glued to her muscular legs; her smooth arms, her thick hips. She walked in a way that made hims feel strangely aware of his own rapid breathing. The Toa of Fire shook his head then quickly turned his attention to the waning light of the Twin Suns in the distance, hoping she hadn’t caught him peeking. But he soon felt a tender hand on his shoulder. Even though it was rough with callouses from holding an ax too tight, her touch was soft. “Theran,” she murmured sweetly. “It’s alright. I want this.” “Oh, Merall.” Before he could stop himself, his hands were at her hips and hers latched around his shoulders. They pressed their Kanohi against each other. Her lips moved, parting gently into an amused smile as her fingers pressed against his mask. For a long moment they stood, connected at the face, tangled in each other’s arms. There was no question mark regarding where Theran’s heart should be. No shortness of breath or the nagging of his inner heckler, diminishing the resolve in his voice even when he was sure of himself. He belonged in the arms of the Toa of Stone beside him. When they finally broke for air, Theran saw Merall’s eyes lit up so bright that he felt his heart might burst. "That was some kiss, Fire-spitter." Theran smiled, for the first time in far too long. This was the life he wanted. He was sure of it. More sure than anything else he had ever known. For something that was supposed to be so wrong, nothing in his life had ever felt more right. Characters *Theran *Merall *Range - Hiding *Nuva *Theran Jr. - Unborn